


No Escape

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Just Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Just a fluffy take on the prom smut.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my writing of prom night. I tried a few new thing with my writing in this one like the fact that there is zero dialogue. I did that on purpose. I hope you like it. My MC’s name is Sydney. PB owns all this, and me.

The sight of Colt’s head pressed back into the pillow in ecstasy was enough to make her forget about everything else that was going wrong in her life. Sydney watched as the muscles in his neck strained in tandem with the deep moans that her movements elicited from him. It was hypnotic. He turned his face to nuzzle it against her wrist that was anchored to the mattress next to him, and placed a kiss on it in between ragged breaths. Sydney ran her other hand through his hair, dampened with sweat.

She sat up straight and marveled at the sight of his body underneath her watching as the muscles of his abdomen tightened and relaxed periodically with their tempo. His body was glistening with sweat and illuminated all the more by the lamplight, and she didn’t think that she had ever seen anything more beautiful.

From the moment Colt had led her into his new apartment his energy had changed from his usually arrogant attitude to something more vulnerable, more available. He wasn’t playing any of his games with her tonight, not wanting to leave any question of his motivations. She hadn’t seen him in several weeks, not since The Brotherhood had destroyed everything in his life.

Throughout the night Sydney could tell that Colt was trying to make up for the lost time, and it made her heart ache to know that he had missed her as much as she missed him. He stayed by her all night barely taking his eyes off her or his hands. He looked out of place here in her high school gymnasium, but if he was uncomfortable he never let it show.

They danced closely to the romantic ballad playing over the sound system, Colt’s arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Sydney couldn’t take her attention off of him, feeling like she was drowning in his eyes. He gave her a small smirk seemingly communicating the mutual adoration they had for each other before bending down to slowly nuzzle the side of her face.

He was humming the melody to the song in her ear and she could feel it rumbling through his chest with the hand that she had pressed there. Colt grabbed it and kissed her palm slowly never taking his eyes off of hers. Sydney felt like he was promising her something, but didn’t know what it was just yet. She let her hand slide down from his face letting her thumb linger across his lips before pulling away.

Unable to take the intensity of his gaze any longer, she lowered her head against his chest continuing their dance. His heart was racing as quickly as hers was; they both knew how this night was going to end for them. Colt slid one hand from her waist slowly up her back, and she could feel his hand tremble when it made contact with the exposed skin of her neck. She began to raise her head up to see how he was feeling when Colt pressed her closer to him instead.

Colt had lost everything and everyone around him all in one night. It simultaneously made him want to cling to Sydney with everything he had and push her far away from him where she could be safe. Tonight he would cling to her, and forget about all the terrible things he had been doing to avenge the death of his father since that night.

As the song ended Sydney tilted her head up to look into Colt’s eyes once again. She gave him a small smile. Testing the waters. She still wasn’t sure why he had shown up or how long he was going to stay, but she did know that his absence had left a huge hole in her life and she didn’t want to take this time for granted. She leaned in and placed the softest kiss to Colt’s lips, not applying pressure, just barely touching. It was an invitation that Colt wasn’t going to pass up.

He threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her as tightly to him as he could passionately kissing her with everything that he had, but no matter how much he poured into it, it never felt like enough. He hated needing her like this; he hated letting it show, but he knew that she deserved to know. The song had long since changed leaving them standing among the crowd of dancing bodies. The bass from the speakers reverberated through their bodies as their hands began to wander. Down her chest. Around to her back. Over the curve of her hips. He was drunk on her in this moment.

Sydney finally placed her hand gently on his chest and lifted her gaze to him. Her eyes were glossy from the tears that had built up without shedding and her swollen lips were still parted slightly. The sight shattered Colt’s heart into a million pieces and he knew he would do anything for her; lie, kill, steal, anything. She took his hand in hers glancing from the exit door back to him. He raised an eyebrow in question before she led him out of the gymnasium.

***

The ride to his apartment was refreshing. The warm arm washed over them as Colt sped through LA with Sydney on the back of his motorcycle. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his body with her head placed gingerly on his left shoulder. She would catch sight of him from time to time looking at her through his side mirrors and give him a knowing smile.

The vibration of the motorcycle between her legs took the place of the booming base from earlier, and made her feel even more alive. She contemplated telling Colt to just keep driving, to take them somewhere far away from here. It was something he offered once before, but it wouldn’t have solved anything then or now. Instead, she found the bottom hem of his shirt and ran her hand underneath it relishing in the feel of his skin against hers. She felt the muscular planes of his chest and abdomen, kissing the side of his neck when goosebumps erupted across his body. 

There was so little that they shared together before Colt had disappeared several weeks ago. During their time apart, Sydney couldn’t help but regret having never gotten the opportunity to touch him the way she wanted or kiss him as often as she wanted. Tonight was different. There wasn’t going to be anything stopping her now, and if there was going to be another long period of time before she saw him again she was going to create moments to remember him by.

***

There was a heavy weight in the air around them as they found their way up the stairs and to Colt’s door. He fumbled for the keys before finding the right one and flipped the lights on in his modest residence. Colt led her in by the hand and pulled her into another tight embrace. She stepped back from him and turned around to be facing away before sweeping her hair up and away from the zipper fastening her gown. He took the hint and reached a hand out to caress the side of her neck and down her back to the zipper.

The scent of her perfume filled his senses as he pressed his lips to her neck again and again. When the gown pooled at her feet she turned to him once again and stood in silence as he took her in. Sydney watched as his eyes roamed over her features, lingering longer on some areas. He rubbed a shaky hand over the back of his neck before meeting her intense gaze. He knew how much she was about to give to him, and in this moment he wished he was more deserving of it. But an even stronger part of him wanted to take everything she had to offer him and keep it close to him so no one else would ever get the opportunity.

Colt sank to his knees in front of her wrapping his arms around her waist and cuddling against her waste. Nervous tingling erupted throughout Sydney’s whole body. The anticipation was killing her and she almost wished that he would just take her. Yet, there was something about this guy being on the ground at her feet that thrilled her. Colt Kaneko would single-handedly track down and murder an entire gang, but here he was nuzzling against her body in the sweetest ways.

He placed determined kisses across her waist and down her hip bones as she slowly caressed his hair. He looked her in the eyes giving her that smirk that she missed so much as he slid the remainder of her clothes off. In a flash he scooped her up bridal style and laid her down tenderly on the bed, his bed, before covering her with his body. She peeled his shirt off over his head, craving the feel of his skin against hers. Colt leaned down kissing Sydney as he ground his hips into hers.

She watched him closely as he placed kisses down her body, his mouth touching her in places she had only daydreamed about. The heat emanating from his body alone was making her tremble. Her chest heaved rapidly up and down as Colt descended further down her body until he stopped. Sydney’s fingers dug into the sheets with one hand and brought the other to her mouth to bite down hard on her palm. This was too much. Her focus was on the fluid movements of his muscular shoulders as he moved to caress her thighs while becoming more lost in her.

The sound of her ragged breathing mingled with his moans and shuddering breaths. Finally, Sydney felt all the muscles of her body tighten and relax repeatedly as her fingers and toes involuntarily curled up. She bit down harder on the palm of her hand trying to muffle the sounds of her ecstasy. Her body was slick with sweat and knowing that this was only the beginning left her wondering how she was going to keep going.

She watched as Colt stood in front of her wiping casually across his mouth before stepping out of the rest of his clothes. He looked almost vulnerable in front of her like this and she sat up to crawl to the end of the bed on shaking legs to admire the man in front of her. She placed a kiss on his shoulder and chest before meeting his lips. Colt pulled her to him and wrapped her legs around his waist getting lost in the feeling of their bodies mingling with nothing in the way. A low groan rumbled through his his throat as he lowered them down onto the mattress once again. This time he pinned her arms above her head and kissed each hand before trailing kisses down her arm. He smiled against her lips as they kissed, thrilled and honored that a woman like her would want to be with him as badly as Sydney did right now, arching her hips up to make any contact with him.

She knew all his darkest secrets and wanted him anyway. With that thought, he couldn’t wait any longer. He placed one hand on the headboard to steady himself and kept his eyes on Sydney. She licked her trembling bottom lip and placed a hand firmly on Colt’s back to invite him closer. The sight of his eyes fluttering closed sent butterflies through her stomach. This really is where he wants to be. Right here with her.

Sydney leaned up and kissed him sloppily before falling back down feeling out of control of her own body. Colt slid his arm under her back and pulled her back up to him, kissing her with a bruising intensity that ended in a forceful tug of her bottom lip between his teeth. She reached up instinctively to nurse her injured lip with a slight pout that made Colt laugh the most genuine laugh she had ever heard from him. 

He sat back on his heels and pulled her up to him kissing her injured lip again and again. The feeling of him in this position was intense and the control lit a fire in her eyes. Colt leaned back on his hands as Sydney took over. She watched the frantic ups and downs of his chest and couldn’t help but reach out of run her hands over it. He let his head drop back and soaked in the feeling of the woman of his dreams worshiping his body like this.

His arms finally gave way and the two tumbled back to the mattress never missing a beat. Colt grew more sentimental as they continued tracing the lines of her body with his hands and placing feather light kisses on any part of her that he could reach. Sydney was hypnotized by the sight of Colt finally losing himself in her. She watched as his breathes became frantically unsteady and his grip on her thighs tightened to a nearly painful degree. It was a pain more pleasurable than any she had felt.

***

He held her close to him all that night. They laid nose to nose sharing stories and secrets, dreams and nightmares until the sun came up. Sydney always knew that she wanted her senior prom to be a night that she would never forget, and now she knew that she never would. She gently stroked Colt’s hair until he fell asleep against her chest knowing that he definitely had her now. There would be no escaping this time.


End file.
